Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to treadmills and more specifically to mobile treadmills that are attached to a vehicle.
Physical exercise is a recognized beneficial bodily activity that can be used for fitness, therapeutic purposes, and health purposes. In order to promote physical exercise, a wide range of exercise devices are commercially available. One such exercise device is a treadmill. A conventional treadmill has a belt that is disposed about a pair of frame-mounted rollers. The rollers are typically spaced apart from each other by an amount in excess to the stride of an expected user of the treadmill. During operation, one of the rollers is driven to a pre-selected speed. Accordingly, a user of the treadmill must walk, jog, or run on the belt, depending upon the belt speed, to maintain a stationary position on the treadmill, thus obtaining physical exercise.